Finding Tree
by PuckRox
Summary: I'm sure you all love Finding Nemo and Newsies, so I comdbound them as well. When Jack's daughter Tree is kidnapped, it's up to him and a cast of hilarious newsies to get her back!
1. Prolouge

Hello! Tis I, Puck! Gosh, it seems like it was only yesterday since I posted up my last fic... no, no I was about 30 minutes ago! *grins sheepishly*  
  
Any way, I'm sure you ALL know the story of 'Finding Nemo' and 'Newsies'... I TOLD you I was the queen of crossovers! I hope you like this one though!  
  
Again, no. I don't own newsies, finding nemo, or any of these characters!  
  
Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a warm, breezy summer's day. You couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Children ran through the streets of Manhattan, playing their games, laughing and shouting, and chasing each other around. Men were working on their houses, fixing up the roof, and painting the houses. Women sat on their front porches, sewing and mending up new clothing for their families, but at the same moment gossiping and chattering the day away.  
  
One man stood, observing it all. He stood on his new front porch to the lovely little house he had just bought. That man would let nothing stand in his way of having a perfect life. That man was Jack Kelly. His sandy, brown hair blew in the slight breeze. His brown eyes darted around his surroundings.  
  
He was just soaking in the warmth and the good feeling. He just loved it. Behind him, leaning on the doorway of the new home, was Jack's best friend, and his bride, Kane Kelly.  
  
Her hair rested upon her shoulders and glistened in the sunlight. Her blue eyes rested on her handsome husband, just watching to see what he'd do next.  
  
He turned to his wife and revealed a big grin.  
  
"So Kane, what do you think? Is it great, or is it great?"  
  
"Mhhm," she said with a nod.  
  
"I mean..." he turned back, looking at the landscape that lay before him. "Wow!"  
  
"Mhhm."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Mhhm."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Jack! Yes, I do see it. It's nice."  
  
"Nice?" questioned Jack.  
  
Kane rolled her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Fine. It's beautiful!"  
  
"Of course it is! I mean... when you said you wanted a great house with a great view and a great neighborhood, you didn't think you'd get this, now did ya?" Jack questioned his wife. "Lots of newsies had their eye on this place!"  
  
"I know Jack. Everything single one of them!"  
  
"You'd better believe it! Every single one of them!"  
  
"Honey," Kane said, walking up to Jack and placing her hand in his. "You did a good job, and the neighborhood is great."  
  
Jack smiled, and looked at Kane, hoping for the same smile back. But she didn't smile back; she was just staring at everything around her... in fact she wasn't even smiling.  
  
"So you do like it?" he asked her, just to make sure.  
  
"No, no, no! I like it... it's just..." she began as she walked inside of their new home. "Jack, I know the neighborhood is desirable, and being so close to the distribution center would be easy for you to go to work, but do we really need all of this?"  
  
"Kane! These are our kids you're talking about!" Jack said in a loud voice.  
  
"Shh!" Kane said, going to Jack and placing her hand over his mouth. "You'll wake them up!"  
  
They slowly moved into the next room and observed their three newborn babies lying fast asleep in their homemade cribs.  
  
"Aw, they're dreaming. They just look so precious... what should we name them?" Kane asked, looking lovingly up at her husband.  
  
"You wanna name them all right now?" Jack asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well ok... those two will be Jack Jr.," he said, pointing to the two, sleeping, boy babies. "And that one will be Kane Jr."  
  
"You know... I've always liked the nickname Tree," Kane said, staring back at the babies.  
  
"Tree..." Jack said, giving it some thought. "Well... Ok, one can have the nickname Tree, but I still want those two to be named Jack Jr.!"  
  
"Oh God," Kane said with a deep breath, "I can't believe we're actually parents!"  
  
"Yeah," said Jack with a big smile. He placed his arm around his wife and leaned his head against hers. Then a terrible thought came to his mind. "What if they don't like me?" he asked.  
  
Kane just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"No really!" Jack said as Kane removed his arm from her shoulder and walked into the next room.  
  
"Jack! There are three different kids! Odds are one of them is going to like you!"  
  
Kane began to fold some laundry that she had started earlier, beginning to ignore Jack. Jack watched her from the doorway, and realized he had never loved anyone more than he loved her right now. He couldn't imagine life without her.  
  
Jack walked up behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Remember how we meet?" he asked in her ear.  
  
"I prefer to not and say I did," Kane said, moving away from Jack, a smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"Well I remember!" Jack told her, walking after Kane. Soon it became a game, Kane trying to get away from Jack and Jack trying to catch Kane. Kane laughed as she ran out of the room into the babies' room next to theirs.  
  
Jack soon ran out after her, but was stopped in his tracks and surprised to see Kane just standing in the middle of the room, still. Not saying a word, not moving a muscle...  
  
"What is it?" asked Jack, but a second later he saw what was troubling his wife.  
  
A man was in their children's bedroom. The window that he crawled through was broken and the glass was shattered all over the floor. He was searching through their children's bookcase, throwing all of their favorite bedtime stories everywhere.  
  
"Kane," Jack whispered in his quietest voice. "Kane get back into the room right now."  
  
But Jack saw it. He saw her eyes move towards the three sleeping babies.  
  
"Kane they'll be fine! Now get back in the bedroom now!"  
  
Too late...  
  
Kane had already made a mad dash for her children. The man had spotted her by now and pulled out what Jack had feared most. A gun.  
  
"NO!" Jack cried, and ran towards the man.  
  
He grabbed the bugler by the arms, but was soon kicked off. Jack ran into the wall, in the process knocking his head. He fell to the ground unconscious...  
  
~*~  
  
Jack opened his eyes. It was dark outside of the window; so he figured it must be night. He sat up, wondering why his head ached and why he had been lying on the ground. Then he gasped. The memories began to flood back to him. The burglar, Kane, the gun... He stood up quickly and looked about the room. "Kane?!" he shouted. He didn't see her, so as he was about to go check the bedroom he thought he saw someone lying on the ground. "Kane?" he asked in a meek voice. He began to move forward, towards the body that lay on the ground. His heart stopped beating.  
  
There, on the ground, lay Kane with a bullet directly in her head. dripped down her lifeless face, her eyes still wide open with shock. And held in her arms were both of his little, precious sons, except now they both had bullet holes in their necks.  
  
Jack dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it. He had had everything that very morning that anyone could've asked for. A beautiful wife, kids, a home... now his wife and children were and his home was a wreck. He began to do what he'd never done before. He began to cry. Everything... Everything lost. Then he heard a sound behind him. He thought it was the burglar, come back to take more of his things. He quickly jumped to his feet and spun around, fists held high in the air.  
  
But there was no one there to be seen. He lowered his fists, trying to find out where the source of the sound had come from. Then he heard it again. It was coming... from below him...  
  
He looked down to see one of the blankets from the crib. ... It was moving.  
  
He kneeled down beside it, and, with much hesitation, picked the tiny blanket off of the floor.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
Lying there, was his precious, little baby. Except now; across her face was a long scar. He knew it would always be there forever, that she would be scared for life.  
  
She began to cry, as she lay there helplessly. Jack gently picked her up and wrapped his big arms around her.  
  
"Oh, shh... It's ok, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you," he said, holding the baby close to him. "I promise, I won't ever let anything happen to you... Tree..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffles* awwwwww! Tis sad, I know.  
  
Jumba: D^E5fR (no it wasn't...)  
  
I thought I put you the sock! *looks for another sock and doesn't notice Jumba running off* Oh! And please R&R! *continues search for sock* 


	2. School

Thank you to:

**Tree – **so, enjoying reading about how precious you were as a child? Laughs doesn't last long! 

**Skater** – thanks Skater! You're character's coming up soon I think.

**Kit** **Blink** – I wish Kane didn't die too (it was hard killing her off (waves hi Kane!)), but I just had to follow the plot. Oh! Your character's in this chapter!

**Fantasy**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I think Finding Nemo and Newsies put together is a great combination too!

Sapphy – It is like Bambi's mom… scary!! Your character's in this chapter! Enjoy! Italy – thankies! I think your character will be in a couple more chapters. Jazz – thanks Jazzy! I hope it'll be an awesome story too! 

**Snorts** – smiles glad you liked it!

**Kane** – I'm sorry you had to die too, but I'm glad you still liked it!

**Monica – **Thanks for the compliment!

**Singah **– Yeah, I guess I did a pretty good job with the death part. It was hard, since I don't like killing off characters, especially when they're not mine. I hope it'll be good!

**Trolley – **LOL, I'm glad you like Finding Nemo and this fic so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter

8 years later

Jack Kelly slept soundly and peacefully in his bed. His dreams, for once, were on good things instead of the bad. He hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before, and if he had the choice he would've slept until 10:00 AM in the morning.

But I guess it was just his unfortunate luck, because his 8-year-old daughter came running into his room at 4:00 AM. She was loudly chanting, "First day of school!" and what more, she began banging two pots that she had found in the kitchen cupboard together. After several minutes of banging and chanting, she crawled up onto her father's bed and began jumping up and down on it.

"First day of school! First day of school! Wake up daddy!" she sang in a sing song voice, still jumping on the bed and clanging the pots.

Jack just buried his head deeper between the two pillows he had used to sandwich his head between and tried to ignore his overly excited daughter.

"Come on Dad! Wake up!" she yelled, finally jumping onto him.

Jack let out a loud 'OOF' then removed the top pillow that had been hiding his displeased face. She didn't seem to mind that though, she still shook him hard, yelling her chant, "First day of school!"

"Tree… do you know what time it is?" Jack asked her, glancing at the clock up on the wall.

"No…" said Tree, who had not learned to tell time yet.

Jack let out a tired sigh. "It's 4:10 in the morning, sweetie. You should go back to sleep," he said.

"But isn't school soon?" she asked in an innocent voice as Jack picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

"Not for 4 hours honey," he said, gently lying her in her bed. "Now you should get some more sleep."

Jack watched as Tree yawned and closed her eyes. Within seconds, his little daughter was fast asleep.

Her golden brown hair with a hint of red lay spread across her pillow as she slept, and her bangs hung around her face. Her brown eyes that had some green flecks in them were not seeable at the time, but Jack knew those eyes by heart. Across her right check was the scar she had gotten the night of…

Jack didn't want to think about he. He never had learned to trust the world or anybody else again… well… except for Tree of course. How could he not?

Jack leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. He quietly made his way back to his own room.

Jack lay down in his bed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for the rest of what was left of the night.

Five minutes later he was snoring and off in dreamland once again.

Then the same routine was repeated at 5:00 AM, 6:00 AM, and at 7:00 AM as if Tree had her own personal alarm clock inside of her to always wake her up at the right time. Finally, Jack gave up and got up out of his bed.

"YAY!" yelled Tree, still banging her pots together happily as she followed her sleepy father into the kitchen. She was so busy banging her pots that she didn't seem to notice the small chair in front of her.

She tripped over the chair and did a midair somersault onto the ground, landing on her butt.

"Tree!" said Jack, getting a full wake up call.

Tree, not seeming the least to be hurt, still chanted her really rather annoying chant.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked in a worried voice, swooping down to pick up his daughter.

She gave him a childish smile and nodded her head.

"Are you sure? Are you woozy?"

Tree sighed. "No."

"Did you break anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes daddy."

"Did you hear anything snap?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he said, holding up three fingers on his right hand, the other hand still holding his daughter in his other arm.

"Dad!" she said in a whinny voice.

"Answer the question!"

She sighed again, this time a dull sigh. "Three."

"See! Something's wrong with you! I'm actually holding up one, two, three… oh," he said, glancing at his hand. "Ok, you're good."

Tree hopped down from her father's grasp.

"Told ya so!" she said, starting up a new chant. "Told ya so! Told ya so! Told ya so!"

Jack just smiled at her. "So you're sure you want to go to school this year? I'll understand if you wanna wait 1 or 2 or 6 years! In fact, I'd understand if you didn't want to go at all! Look at me! I didn't go to school, and I'm perfectly fine."

"Daddy! I'll be fine! I wanna school," said Tree, grabbing a piece of bread out of the cupboard and scratched some butter across it.

Once Tree had finished up her small breakfast she ran into her room to get dressed. She appeared at her door a couple minutes later in her clean white blouse, gray vest, brown shaggy pants that were held up by suspenders, and her blue newsies cap.

"Honey! I told you to put on the dress I just got for you," Jack said.

"But I hate dresses! They're too… girly!" she complained.

"Honey, news flash. You ARE a girl!"

"Yeah I know that, but I'd much rather be dressed up as a newsie! I'm going to be one when I grow up!" she said proudly.

Jack chuckled. "Actually, I'm hoping that you'll get through school, go to college, get a decent job, and get married to a nice guy."

His daughter gave him a confused look.

"Aw, you're too young to be talking about your future. You'll find out what you want to do with your life eventually."

Tree smiled a very excited smile.

Jack walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He peeked his head outside to make sure there were no suspicious looking people around. Tree thought her father looked hilarious when he did that (which he always did!).

"Ok Tree, now remember, what's the first rule about the outside world?" he asked, looking down at his daughter.

"It's not safe," she said in a lame voice. How many times did she have to answer this question?

"That's right. So you always have to be very careful. And you can't trust anyone! Except me, of course," he said.

Tree nodded. Whenever she left the house with her father (which wasn't often) he always gave her this lecture. Didn't he think she was old enough to know all of this by now? Guess he didn't know she had learned it by heart either.

Jack took his daughter by the hand and began to lead her through the streets of Manhattan. Tree always loved it when they got to leave the house. She loved seeing all the different people and looking at all the different buildings.

"Don't stray, Tree. You don't have a clue what kinds of loonies hang around here in the allies. And always remember to hold my hand when you're with me!" Jack told her sharply. Tree nodded, but barely heard him.

Soon as they began to draw closer to their destination, they began to see children of all shapes, ages, colors, and sizes. Jack recognized some of the students as children of some of his other fellow newsies.

"Daddy, have you ever meet a mobster?" asked Tree suddenly.

Jack let out a little chuckle, trying not to show his nervousness about that word. "No sweetie. Why would I want to?"

"Why are the factory workers protesting?" Tree asked, immediately thinking up a whole knew question in her youthful mind as young children usually do.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what. If I ever meet one, I'll ask them!"

Jack gripped his daughter's hand tighter as he and Tree entered the large area where children ran around and parents stood around.

"Now I wonder where your teacher is…" Jack began to wonder out loud, until a familiar voice called out his name.

"Jack Kelly!"

Jack spun around to come face to face with his old friends: David Jacobs, Kid Blink, and Dutchy.

True, he saw them every now and then when he sold his papes, but since his wife and sons had died he kept to himself, which separated his friendship between him and the other newsies, also loosing him the role as the leader to the Manhattan newsies.

"Hiya fellas," he said as he walked towards them, trying to act cheerful.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided it was time to take his daughter to school," Dutchy smirked, folding his arms.

"Yes, I know. Shocking isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

"How have ya been, Jack?" David asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I've been okay. I've still got this little monster to keep me company," he said, grabbing his daughter and tossing her onto his shoulder. She let out a loud laugh.

"Hey! Let me down!" she said, still laughing.

"So, Davey," Jack said while he put his daughter down. "I heard that you're the new Manhattan leader!"

"Yeah, it's true, but I'll never be as good as you were. It's a lot of hard work! Watching the newsies, keeping them out of fights with the other broughs, and managing my own daughter at the same time!" David said, suddenly stopping to look around. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Sapphy!" Dutchy called out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on Tumbler?"

Off farther away were three girls and one boy. The three girls appeared to be Tree's age and Tree was relieved to see that they too were wearing newsie type outfits. The girls had obviously stolen the younger boy's hat and were refusing to give it back. They were tossing it back and forth, laughing as the boy ran after each girl as they caught the hat. After they had heard one of the dad's call Sapphy's name, they threw the hat back to him and ran up to get a closer look at the girl standing next to their fathers.

"What's wrong with her face?" asked one of the girls, pointing at the scar on Tree's cheek.

The one called Sapphy giggled. "She looks funny!"

The third girl had just opened her mouth and was about to say something, but before she could get the chance, David hit her on the back.

"Ouch!" she snapped, rubbing her back. "What'd I do?!"

"Be nice," David said sharply. "It's her first time at school."

"She got it when she was younger, kids. No need to get into details. Her name's Tree," Jack said, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Dad!" whined Tree as she yanked out of her father's grasp, not wanting to act too close to her father while trying to make new friends.

"I'm Kit Blink," Kid Blink's daughter said, spitting into her hand and sticking out her hand for Tree to shake. Of course, Tree spit in her own and took her hand, shook it, and gave Kit Blink a nice smile. Kit Blink looked friendly and very peppy. Her pretty blue eyes gave off a strong energetic vibe. She seemed to be around Tree's height. Tree admired her long, brown hair that tumbled most of the way down her back.

"Yeah, and I'm Touchdown," David's daughter said shyly, not extending her hand, but instead staring at the ground for a moment. But you could that tell behind those shy green eyes, was a sweet, caring girl just waiting to become friends. She was short compared to Tree's height. She had long, curly brown hair that fell down her back even further than Kit Blinks!

"I'm OBNOXIOUS!" the last girl said loudly into Tree's face.

"Sapphy!" Dutchy said harshly.

Sapphy let out a slight laugh. "Sorry 'bout that! I'm Sapphy," she said with a big grin. She seemed to be a very nice girl who spoke her mind and always wanted to be the humorous one. Sapphy wasn't that much taller than Touchdown, maybe by an inch, but she was still shorter than Kit Blink was. She had a nice, welcoming face that was surrounded by straight, shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair. Her blue, sapphire eyes described where she had won her nickname right away. She had fair skin and Tree had seen some freckles on her face that were almost invisible to the eye. Tree noticed that Sapphy hadn't stopped smiling, she must love to smile…

"_THIS IS THE STORY YOU WANTED TO WRITE, WELL TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT THAT YOU CAN!" _came a booming male voice, singing at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the three girls forgot all about Tree, and they rushed past her, almost knocking Tree off her feet.

"Denton!" the three cried happily.

"Oh no…" Jack mumbled to himself.

Jack saw the reporter that had taken up the story on the newsies strike on what ages ago. Jack hadn't seen Denton for so long. He had heard Denton had taken up a job as a teacher, but then he also heard that Denton had gotten into some sort of accident, doing serious damage to his brain, so it made him tend to sing in random outbursts and be overly happy all the time. Obviously, both the rumors Jack had heard were true.

"Well hello children!" Denton bellowed happily to all the young faces that peered up at him that were circled around the trolley he sat on. "Who's ready to learn some fun facts today?"

"WE ARE!" the kids shouted in unison.

"All right than, _ALL_ _A_ _BOARD_!"

One by one the children climbed onto the trolley while Denton began singing King of New York.

He stopped singing once he spotted a new face in the crowd of children.

"And what's YOUR name?" Denton asked as Tree moved towards the trolley.

"I'm Tree!"

"Well Tree, if you want to be part of this class you have to answer this one question! What is the name of your father?"

"Jack Kelly!" she said, happy to know the answer.

"Well, you actually got it wrong."

"Huh?" Tree asked, confused by what he told her.

"Well his REAL name is Frances Sullivan, but because he escaped from the refuge he changed his name to Jack Kelly and became a news-"

"DENTON!" Jack yelled, not wanting his precious little girl to know about his past so soon.

"Oh… ok, not old enough to know that. Got 'cha Jack!" he yelled to the newsie loudly. Jack groaned and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly sending Tree off with Denton didn't seem like the smartest idea in the world. It was even scarier to think Denton had 20 kids he'd be watching.

"Ok children, are you ready?" Denton's voice boomed.

The children cheered, which gave Jack a little confidence. The trolley suddenly began to move off. The kids waved back to their parents. Jack had to contain himself from running after the trolley.

"Goodbye Tree!" he shouted, waving his arms high above his head.

"Bye dad!" she called back.

"Bye!" he shouted one last time as the trolley rounded the corner. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, as he whispered to himself, "Be safe."

"Hey, not bad for you first time as a dad," Kid Blink said as the three walked up behind Jack.

"Well you can't hold on to them forever," Jack said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I remember my first time when Sapphy went to Brooklyn without me. Boy, I practically flipped!" Dutchy said.

"Well you've just gotta let them grow up-" Jack stopped mid sentence. "BROOKLYN!?" he cried loudly. "THEY'RE GOING TO BROOKLYN!? What are you INSANE!? Why don't we just tie them up now and hand them over to the cereal killers?!"

He rushed past his friend's in the direction of Brooklyn.

"Hey, calm down Jack!" Blink called after him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, YOU PIRATE!" Jack called back before he vanished behind a corner.

"Pirate?" Kid Blink asked in a hurt voice.

"You know for our old leader he's certainly changed a lot," Dave said, looking to the other two.

"Pity," Dutchy said with a nod.


End file.
